1. Field of Disclosure
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display including a thin film encapsulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes an organic light emitting diode including an anode (a hole injection electrode), an organic emission layer, and a cathode (an electron injection electrode). An electron and a hole are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton, and light is emitted by energy generated when the exciton falls from an excited state to a ground state.
The organic light emitting diode easily deteriorates by external moisture, oxygen, or the like, a structure that encapsulates the organic light emitting diode from the outside is required. A thin film encapsulation is an encapsulation structure which is mainly applied to a flexible organic light emitting diode display and configured by a structure in which at least one inorganic layer and at least one organic layer are laminated.
However, an encapsulation effect of the thin film encapsulation may slightly deteriorate in a non-display area outside a display area. For example, in the organic light emitting diode display, a gap between a substrate and the thin film encapsulation is generated at an edge through many manufacturing processes after forming the thin film encapsulation, or the edge of the thin film encapsulation may be partially torn out.
In this case, since moisture and oxygen permeate toward the display area along an interface between the inorganic layer and the organic layer from the edge of the thin film encapsulation, the organic light emitting diode positioned at the edge of the display area may easily deteriorate. Furthermore, recently, since development is ongoing in a direction of reducing a width of the non-display area, the above situations of gap generation could more easily allow gas and moisture to permeate into the display area and deteriorate the organic light emitting diode and methods for improving weakness of the thin film encapsulation have been required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.